The research goal is a short term evaluation of the activities of the Standing Rock Reservation Comprehensive Alcoholism Program. The factors in the evaluation are; the cost and results of arresting alcoholism as it affects the Indian-cross-evaluation of in- patient treatment, detoxication and emergency care and out-patient treatment, by cost and results--determining the feasibility of operating an open door detox unit in a non-isolated setting--measuring the extent of hangovers and other punishing affects of alcohol abuse-- determining the extent of management problems created by alcoholics--the importance of medical supervision in operating a detox unit--the adequacy of nursing personnel in the care of persons incapacitated by alcohol--the average length of time needed to provide maximum benefits in a detox unit--the value of operating a detox unit in conjunction with a Community Alcoholism information and referral center, where family and friends can visit at any time--the feasibility of local detox and treatment as compared to the treatment in off reservation treatment centers.